


The Rise of the Empire of Universal Freedom

by MrToddWilkins



Category: Political RPF - German 20th c.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 16:57:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrToddWilkins/pseuds/MrToddWilkins
Summary: Heydrich gathers allies and stuff





	1. Background

Good day. My name is Reinhard Heydrich. I Reinhard fight for my country and those who will not do it will regret it. * Cough * so let's start. I was born on March 7, 1904. My mother Elisabeth Krantz came from a wealthy family and was the daughter of the director of the Royal Conservatory of Dresden and my father Bruno Heydrich came from poor conditions, but after a scholarship-funded training in composition and singing at the Royal Conservatory in Dresden a recognized composer and opera singer. In 1899 Bruno Heydrich founded a music school in Halle an der Saale. My dad taught me everything about music and therefore musical talent. My father also wanted me to be a singer but I found that I could not sing. I only played the violin and in that I was also very good. I was influenced early by extreme nationalism that prevailed in the family. Then came the 1st World War and we all know how it ends. A slap in the face or a sting from behind."That can not be my country is destroyed. I will one day revenge myself for the contract, and once again bring pride. "Like many other students in my school, they joined the Free Corps of Georg Maercker. Here I also met my best buddy Karl Abelmann.

Yes,Germany would rise again. And I vowed on my father’s grave that we would span the world ere all was over. On the day remembered by history,4 April 1922 of the Old Era,I,now the immortal emperor of mankind,raised the Iron Cross over Halle an der Saale,now Universum-Stadt Halle.


	2. To build up power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heydrich gathers allies and stuff

All dates are OE (Old Era)

November 11,1923 - Beer Hall Putsch. Death of Adolf Hitler.

July 1924 - Heydrich publishes _The Theory of German History_

February 20,1927 - Death of Joseph Stalin. Vyacheslav Molotov ascends to power.

Summer 1928 - the Great Depression strikes worldwide

November 1928 - A.Mitchell Palmer is elected President

1929 - Palmer declares the Dictatorial Federation of Americas (DFA). He proceeds to expel Jews from America. This horrifies Heydrich,who vows to create a world federation devoted to equality.

January 1930 - the Bonus Army marches. 

March 24,1930 - the Battle of the Potomac.

April 5,1930 - Palmer is captured.

July 17,1930 - Palmer is executed by firing squad. His last words are:

”I was doing God’s work in expelling the filthy Jews and Commies from American shores. They were about to summon the devil on Earth. And then I would’ve re-enslaved the n***ers.

Look at that filthy feminist,Heydrich. He is Satan’s child. The Apocalypse specifically warns against his kind. Go forth,Brownshirts,and fight God’s own fight!”

End of the DFA. Until the 1932 election,Franklin Roosevelt is declared acting President.

——-

Here do I, Reinhard, son of Bruno, of the family of Heidrick,vow to restore Germany,the first nation,to its glory. And this do I vow:that Germany shall expand to rule the world,the Solar System,and all the universe.

I shall,as an immortal man,raise a universal federation devoted to equality,of Christian,Jew,Muslim,or Hindu or Buddhist,of black,white,Spaniard,or Oriental, of man or woman,of those who prefer their own gender or those who are heterosexual. All will be welcome in the new world.

This do I, Reinhard Heydrich, a true German, vow.  
The 18th of July 1930

———-

August 1930 - The Treaty of Damascus:

  * America lets Florida go as an independent republic. Florida also acquires land up to the Florida Parishes of Louisiana. 
  * Canada buys Alaska from America
  * The Danzig Corridor becomes a German territory
  * Korea is freed from Japan
  * All colonies become independent 

1931 - Heydrich forms the Free Party. 

1932 - The Free Party gains Reichstag seats. FDR is elected president in his own right.

1933 - Death of Konoye. Shiigatsu becomes the Heir to the Chrysanthemum Throne.

1934 - Japanese forces withdraw from China. Heydrich prepares his coup.


End file.
